robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Vainglorious
The USS Vainglorious was a ship built and captained by Zeuscallum (now known as ZeusBelle or Bunny). It used new, advanced technology beyond most other ships, and cost considerably more to build. The entire design was made by Zeuscallum, who had an active part in its' construction, and it was built to their exact measurements. The ship was never finished and was decommissioned do to its controversial experimental and dangerous technology. Technology The ship was considerably more advanced than any other federation ship. As Zeuscallum said, "If this ship - or even part of it - were to fall into enemy hands, it would be a threat to the federation in its' entirety." Warp core The ship uses an advanced core which holds a miniaturised supernova suspended in time. This presents great danger if the core were to ever malfunction, since it's possible that the supernova would be unsuspended and explode with the force of 10^28 megatons. This type of core does come with great benefits, however, as it can provide seemingly limitless power for thousands of years, requires little maintenance, and can power itself to perpetually stay in stasis. The core has allowed other advances in technology on the ship. The core is capable of sustaining a full warp 10, though it still poses dangers to the crew. While the core comes fitted with an eject system, it should never be ejected due to the chance of it falling into the wrong hands, and the fact that the ship requires it to function at all; the ship cannot so much as move without the core since it has no backup generator. Weaponry Here is a list of weaponry which the ship is armed with: * Torpedoes (Fairly standard, with some modifications to increase their effectiveness) * Phaser beam projectors (The ship can project two constant forward-facing phaser beams) * Pulse wave (A spherical shockwave which acts as an EMP and shockwave, but does not damage the enemy ship itself) * Hard-light shield projector (Projects a shield around the entire ship, which can protect from energy and physical attacks alike, an alternative to standard shields) * Core detonation (As only the greatest reserve, as a last stand when death is guaranteed, the core can be detonated to destroy the entire star system, and the ship itself. Effects of the detonation may reach further than the star system, and this would almost certainly bring into question the use of this type of warp core, and likely cause the crew members to be dishonoured after death for the massive destruction and loss of life they had caused.) Wormhole Generator The ship is capable of creating wormholes the size of a small moon, and can use them as a more effective method of travel than warp, however cannot sustain them for long, the duration is relative to the size. A small wormhole, the size of a tennisball could be created and sustained for years, but one the size of a small moon may only stay open for 3 minutes. Only one wormhole can be held open by the generator at a time, meaning one must be closed to open another. The Watcher A large central-processing-unit was added which processes data from every computer on the ship, this CPU is built into a large computer on the ceiling in the Captain's Quarters, this computer has a camera which watches anyone inside the Captain's Quarters, and is thought to "study" them, hence the name "The Watcher". The computer has low-level AI, and can collect data on anyone it watches. Some find its gaze uncomfortable. The Captain's Quarters is usually locked off to anyone except the Captain, but they can unlock the door and/or give permission to unlock the door to another person. Translocation System The turbolift has been replaced with a system which translocates a person from anywhere in the ship to specific rooms on each deck, which would otherwise be considered the lifts. The translocation system can be used from anywhere on board the Vainglorious, not just from the lifts. Alert System While not particularly advanced in any way, the alert system is fitted with more alert colour options, and has flashing light strips around the entire ship, to make alerts more obvious. The alert can be activated verbally.